In the production of pork, as in animal husbandry and also in all competitive industries, competition continually becomes more intense, and economic survival is for the fittest. In this never-ending quest for economic survival, it is necessary to achieve a maximum growth rate of pigs while minimizing the cost of feed. It is also necessary to wean the pigs at as young an age as possible, so that the sow may be returned to her primary job of producing the next litter of pigs.
Modern swine husbandry allows for pigs to be weaned from the sow at a young age of three weeks or less. To achieve this goal, it is imperative that the pigs have started eating solid feed in the form of pellets or crumbles by this time. The preferred means of starting pigs on feed is to sprinkle small quantities in the area where they rest.
The preferred resting area for these small pigs is a soft mat made of rubber or similar materials, but when feed is sprinkled on a traditional mat, it rolls or is pushed off the edge where it then falls through the perforated flooring surrounding the mat. With diligence, sufficient quantities of feed can be provided to replace the feed that falls through the perforated flooring, however, this method generates large quantities of waste resulting in large financial losses.
In summary, the present invention provides a method of feeding young pigs that minimizes food waste, minimizes food cost, helps to wean pigs at a young age, and returns the sow to pig production at the earliest possible time.